cfg_streamsfandomcom-20200214-history
CFG Streams Wiki:CFG Streams Wiki
Welcome to the Official Wiki for Catch Finish Gaming! What is Catch Finish Gaming? Catch Finish Gaming (CFGstreams) was formed in August of 2016. The original team was Gabe, Austin, Nate and Alex. Alex only showed up to one stream but is still considered one of the original members of the team. The are a variety streaming channel that focuses heavily on wrestling inspired games and jokes. The have played many other games before like Grand Theft Auto, Fortnite, Mount Your Friends, Jackbox Games, Madden, and many many more. They stream primarily on Twitch and upload the stream videos to YouTube after. Their longest series is their EWR streams that have received them the most attention and recognition. That was until 2019/2020 where their main series and mascot became focused on former WWE Superstar, Maven Huffman. Members The Main Crew 'Gabe:' Who will be streaming 90% of the time on the channel. He is the one you can find laughing uncontrollably like the Joker on every stream. He is one of the 3 original members with Austin and Nate. He started streaming games on Twitch under the "Ryottime222" name with newest CFG member Jonathan on their "Two Buds Having Fun" series in early 2014-2016. He has commentated on their Universe Modes, WarZone episodes and the CFG1 Anti-Climax series. He also teamed with Austin in Universe Mode to form the team called "The Kliq East" before he was drafted to T&A iMPACT! to become the Head Booker of the show. 'Austin:' One of the original 3 founding members with Gabe and Nate. He streams occasionally on the channel playing primarily sports games like Madden and NBA 2K. He introduced the character "RED" to CFG in the PokeMon Red playthroughs. He joined Nate and Gabe on the commentary team for Universe Mode being apart of "Kliq East" with Gabe while being the Head Booker and eventual owner of the SmackDown LIVE brand. His former career was emulating Stone Cold Steve Austin and stunnering people before he made his in-ring return at the CFG1 Anti-Climax 1. 'Nate:' One of the founding three members of CFG with Austin and Gabe. He provides the quick one-liners during streams getting a chuckle and good laugh out of the guys. During Universe Mode streams he would fall asleep right before(or during) SmackDown LIVE giving birth to the phrase "Pulling a Nate". He would be the Head Booker of T&A with CFG Member Alex in their EWR days before becoming an active superstar and 2 Time T&A Universal Champion before retiring at a young age due to neck injuries. He commentates with Jonathan and Gabe for CFG WarZone and is currently their active General Manager. He can be found always on the Kingdom Hearts streams hosted by Jonathan. 'Jonathan:' One of the newest members of CFG even though he appeared on Twitch with Gabe during their "Two Buds Having Fun" streams and videos. He joined the stream during Universe Mode as their non-biased commentator who tried to keep everyone in line and on topic. He then continued to commentate for CFG WarZone with Gabe and Nate and joined them on commentating the yearly CFG1 Anti-Climax shows. He introduced Kingdom Hearts to the channel creating the phrases "Walk With Terra" (a spin off of Walk With Elias) and "Sleep With Ventus". He is the most normal one of the group along with Nate. Senahid: Senahid showed up to CFG fashionably late. He streams currently over on his own channel HERE. See him react to TV shows while playing video games. He is a huge die hard fan of Tajiri and he is his ride or die for life. He obtained a job as Austin's assistant during Smackdown vs RAW 2006 GM Mode when Nate was hired as Gabe's assistant. But Senahid is known to have a love for Goldust's tongue and Braun Strowman's nipples, but we still love him. The CFG Family CommanderLightBoots: Referred to a lot as "Commander" during their streams. She was discovered by Gabe playing a game he was deciding to buy (according to him). Leading to her joining the crew appearing for the first time in the Mount Your Friends game play where she became a Jedi. She has returned on multiple occasions even returned in the CFG1 Anti-Climax 2. She can be found on Twitch HERE. Josue: Josue joined the crew on multiple occasions on some of their variety streams of Don't Starve Together joining Austin and Gabe usually when Nate was unavailable in the early days. He streams on his own Twitch channel where you can see him HERE. Jorge: Jorge is one of the newer members that sporadically appears from time to time primarily on their Fortnite streams. He has been known to scream loudly at children and have his younger brother "Other Gabe" bully him and sing Limp Bizkit tracks on stream during Kingdom Hearts. He also appeared on their Black & White Bushido stream with Commander telling everyone about his long work life. 'MattSm00th:' Matt Smooth has been a member of CFG since about their first stream. He is one of the first chatters to join Gabe, Austin and Nate during their EWR/T&A streams. He was then upped to head Modder on the channel and to this day he has been keeping the chat in line. He made 2 appearances on their short EWR/GFW stream taking the role of Nate helping them "Save GFW." He was the referee for all of the matches for the CFG1 Anti-Climax 2. EWR The crew have been through some interesting situations taking over the role of Head Bookers of TNA, WWE, and GFW. This is the precursor to what would become their Universe Mode which was a continuation of the "sLamDown" and "iMPACT!" rosters. Read all about the shows and their results here by clicking the "EWR" above. Universe Mode Universe Mode has been their most diverse and story-driven series on the channel. It was the continuation of their EWR lore that is still continued today. Click the "Universe Mode" above to see the entire Wiki dedicated to their Universe Mode! *NOTE: Will bring you to it's own Wiki page due to it being created before this one.* WarZone CFG WarZone was CFG's first hand at a video game wrestling federation that spanned many weeks and many PPVs. This show spawned CFG characters such as "Jiggy Piper" and a CFG1 Anti-Climax winner, Lance Storm! Click "WarZone" up above to read about all their shows and PPVs! GM Mode Austin and Gabe took the reigns of RAW and SmackDown for an entire year. Senahid and Nate join them on this wild and fun adventure in SmackDown vs RAW 2006! Click"GM Mode" above to read about the highs and the lows for both brands and read about why they changed the landscape of professional wrestling. Maven Maven was a man who was not appreciated for his talents. That was until CFG got their hands on him. See why Maven rose up the ranks to become the mascot of CFG, carrying the company on his back. He became a staple of their streams and the man who brought in their fanbase. Find out why "The One and Maven" is such an important part of CFG's history by clicking "Maven" above!